Scarlett
by BellaBambina91
Summary: Embry is the only wolf pack member that has yet to imprint. But what happens when he sees a damsel in distress on the road to Forks? Will it be just another girl, or will Embry finally know the power that is imprinting. Rated T


Silence. Peace. This was one of the few moments in my life that I was allowed such a privalege. Being part of a pack was never exactly "easy" and the constant bickering and foreign thoughts in my brain only made it worse.

I walked slowly down the shoreline, gracefully maneuvering past the many large rocks beneath my feet. It was a hot and sunny day in La Push, which was rare indeed, and I decided that it would be a perfect time to be alone and away from all of the supernatural drama.

It has been weeks since the big battle between those evil leeches and Dr. Cullen's family (and the wolves, of course). Everything after that was pretty much a blur. We were out patroling more than ever in case those Italian leeches came back. Jake was non existent, spending all of his possible time with Nessie, and the other vampires went back to their respectable homes, if one could call it that.

The wind was starting to pick up, and I could feel a storm about to hit. _So much for the nice weather,_ I thought to myself. _This was exactly what I needed, but I guess fate doesn't want me to have a moment of peace_.

I began to walk quickly through the nearby forest, the clouds already covering the brilliant sun, and the first raindrops hitting the floor. Nature really did have a twisted sense of humor. The rain began to fall harder and I felt myself getting soaked, although it was no problem for someone of my temperature.

I continued into the forest at a groggily slow pace, knowing that phasing would only make me face the many love-struck minds of the pack. After spending many months and thoughts with the pack, the imprinting has really gotten on my nerves. I am the only wolf that has yet to find his true soulmate, and to be honest, I'm kind of glad. Hearing the thoughts of my imprinted brothers only made me fear the absolute devotion that they had to their lovers, and the obligation to always be there. The whole "my body hurt if I'm not around you" issue also plays a big role on my hate towards the ancient magic.

But no amount of argument could deny, that most of all I was jelous. I wanted that one person that I would love no matter what. I wanted the someone that loved me back. I want to be there for someone because I loved them, not because it was something that Sam or Jake ordered me to do. I wanted my true love.

So far, luck hasn't been with me.

I was nearing one of the main roads into La Push when I saw a shiny blue car slowly stop, as if the person inside were lost or had car troubles. This usually wasn't my concern, but for some reason, I felt compelled to go to the car and help them out. Maybe they were someone's family or friend.

Nearing the car, I saw that inside was a slightly small red haired woman, her head pressed lightly on the wheel. I chuckled a bit at the helpless sight. I got to the passenger's side door and knocked on the window, hearing a small squeal escape the woman's lips. She lowered the window hesitantly and cautiously. Not wanting to scare her, I placed my best smile on my lips and waited for her to finish. However, as soon as she did pull down her window, the smile vanished, replaced by an utterly shocked expression.

The woman behind the wheel of the Honda Civic was utterly mindblowing. She had very pale porcelain skin. She had fiery blue eyes that contrasted elegantely against her flowing red curls. Her pink lips were thin, yet had a fullness about them that made them look absolutely mouthwatering, her perfect teeth adding to her features. A small string of freckles colored her nose and cheecks, making her look young and fresh.

She was absolutely gorgeous, no doubt about that, but it wasn't her looks that took my breath away. It was the feelings that came with her face that shocked him into oblivion.

I felt as if powerful electric currents were flowing through me, not one inch of my body being excluded from the great sensation caused by the mysterious woman. Everything felt right in this world when I looked at her face, like nothing before her made any sense at all. My overly hot body became considerably warmer and slight quivers ran through my body. I felt as if I could gaze in to her eyes for an eternity and never tire.

_Oh, God not me too!_ I thought abruptly, fairly certain that this immense and irrevocable love that wracked my body could only be the effect of imprinting. Now, he finally understood why the others became such sissies when thinking about their girls.

"H-hey." My lips barely managed to say that phrase, as her beauty still had me in a trance.

"Hi!" She answered in the most cheerful voice, a voice that sounded like absolute heaven in my ears.

"Well," I managed to respond a few seconds later. "Looks like you need a little bit of help here. How can I be of assistance?"

I managed a smile while she gathered her response. "Well, you see, I'm sort of lost," she admitted with a slight blush.

"Where were you headed? Maybe I could lead you there. I kind of know this place like the back of my hand." I chuckled.

"I was actually headed towards my cousin's place, but this is my first time around here and I got lost quickly." She looked down at this, her cheeks flushing in embarrasment. It was adorable.

"Who's your cousin? I might know them, I mean I live in the reservation, but I know a couple of people down at Forks," I said, adding a reassuring smile.

"Her name is Angela Webber," she stated simply. "She invited me down for the month while my parents are away for business."

The name sounded familiar, and it took me a few moments to place where I had heard it before. Angela was one of Bella's human friends, one of the only people she got along with that didn't have some weird supernatural power.

Quick to inform this newcomer I say, "I know her! She's a good friend of my friend... If that makes sense?" _Stupid Embry! Get yourself together!_

She laughed at my fumbled sentence and said, "That's marvelous! Would it be much trouble to ask for your guidence, then? My name is Scarlett, by the way." She extended her hand at me through the narrow window space and unlocked the passenger's door.

"Embry," I said as I took her hand in mine, reveling at the feel of her silky smooth skin against mine. "And it will be no problem, no problem at all."

And with that I was on in Scarlett's car, guiding her to her destination, hoping that sometime in the future, her destination would be me.


End file.
